


best day ever

by setosdarkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (implied murahimu and midotaka), Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: Kuroko picks Kise up from university.





	best day ever

“—Kurokocchi—!!!”

Years of practice enables the recipient of the overly enthusiastic greeting to accept it without flinching from the too-lively pitch or squinting from the thousand-megawatt brightness.

Students who’ve been passing by the university gates slow to a stop, bewildered to see the campus idol suddenly transform to an overgrown puppy. They’re even more mystified to discover that there’s actually a person leaning back against one of the pillars near the gates. Despite the hair color that should definitely stand out from the sea of black and brown, the man’s presence is too faint to be easily noticed.

They can’t help but notice him now though.

Kise Ryouta, golden boy of their campus, practically breaks 100-meter sprint records with how fast he’s able to cross the distance, nearly defies gravity with how he jumps the rest of the way so he can deliver a massive glomp.

“You picked me up! I’m so moved! This day is the best!”

The rapid-fire words of exhilaration are punctuated by golden eyes sparkling bright with unshed tears. Passersby feel simultaneously moved by the sight and confused by what’s going on.

“…Kise-kun, we did make arrangements to meet.”

“Still! I’m very honored that you came here to meet me!”

“My school is just two blocks away.”

“ _Still_!”

Kise Ryouta, the campus’ basketball star and its most popular student, doesn’t seem to notice the gaggle of gaping spectators forming around him. He seems content to nuzzle the top of light blue hair, hands draped over thin shoulders as his entire body practically molds around the smaller one.

Perhaps the most mystifying part of this scenario is the fact that the person called ‘Kurokocchi’ doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest. One hand even reaches up and does what the Kise Ryouta Fanclub can only hope to accomplish: patting those sunshine-gold locks. Nobody dares to touch Kise’s hair. Of course, it’s also true that Kise is much taller than the average person, so one would have to _at least_ stand on their tip-toes to do so, but the sheer idea of touching his hair seems to be on par with daring to directly touch the Mona Lisa. It just isn’t done.

But here, this ‘Kurokocchi’ is doing what everyone can only dream of.

“It really means a lot to me!”

A pause, followed by a soft, fond, “…I understand, Kise-kun.”

Kise laughs, clear and bright, illuminating everyone’s day better than the sun currently hidden by the gray clouds overhead. “You do? Ah, you really do, don’t you! I’m so happy!”

“Yes, you mentioned that.”

The other’s voice approaches monotony, but there’s a small upturn of thin lips that suggest something beyond indifference. Something that can cross over to warm affection, under the right lighting.

“I’m so excited that I actually forgot what we’re supposed to do next! Ah, this is so embarrassing!” Despite those words, the bright smile remains on Kise’s face.

“You’re supposed to show me something brilliant,” the man reminds Kise, who moves to the side, instead of acting like an oversized backpack. Somehow, that move highlights their closeness even more, one long arm laid behind thin shoulders, while another arm hangs over a collarbone. Like this, it’s like Kise is holding onto a favorite stuffed toy.

“Ah, yes, that’s right! The reservation is two hours from now, so…” The brightness is still dialed all the way up, but on top of the sparkles that seem to follow Kise no matter which way he goes, there is now a flash of red on his face. Fingers drum against his Kurokocchi’s shoulder. A shy smile. “Let’s drop by my place first?”

“Will I see your laundry littered on the living room again?”

“Hey, no fair, no fair!” Kise pouts, then rubs said pout against the side of the other man’s head. “I promise I did clean up really well!”

An eyebrow quirks.

Kise sighs, as though in defeat. But he doesn’t stay down long, because his eyes regain a mischievous glint soon after. “And if there’s any dirt there, it’s all Takacchi’s fault!”

“However did Midorima-kun agree to you becoming Takao-kun’s roommate, I would never understand.”

“Me too,” Kise says with a faint tone of wonder. “Maybe he’s in his _dere_ mode and he just didn’t want Takacchi to be lonely!”

A small smile. “Perhaps.”

“And since I’m a bundle of joy,” Kise starts, and murmurs the rest of his words against the other’s ear. The observing, gossiping, eavesdropping crowd doesn’t get to hear the other half of the sentence. But they can speculate, because the stoic face of ‘Kurokocchi’ turns an interesting shade of pink.

‘Kurokocchi’ clears his throat after he jabs an elbow towards Kise’s ribs.

“It’s strange to see you without a lot of Valentines chocolates.”

Kise’s smile grows wide. “Ah, you noticed? Were you paying attention to me, Kurokocchi?”

“Everyone knows about your popularity.”

“Mm, so Kurokocchi is paying attention to me, ahh, this is such a nice feeling~”

“If Kise-kun insists on being like this, I can always go back to the dorms and play games with Kagami-kun.”

Kise suddenly stands up straight, looking like a model, upstanding citizen. “I’ll behave! I’ll be good, so please accompany me, Kurokocchi!”

“…I already agreed, didn’t I?”

“Uh-huh. And you do keep your word,” Kise points out gleefully. On a lesser man, people would think that it’s done very slyly, but with Kise acting so much like an overgrown puppy that is only missing a visibly wagging tail… “That’s why you’re the best!”

“Mm.”

“Takacchi is visiting Midorimacchi, so we have the place to ourselves!”

A couple eavesdropping members of the Kise Ryouta Fan Club clench their fists in jealousy.

“So this is a ploy to get me to visit you alone.”

“I just wanted Kurokocchi to taste my chocolates!”

A blink. “You made chocolates, Kise-kun? And your apartment is still whole?”

“Mou, that was _one_ time!”

“It was two times.”

“Fine, _two_! But I followed instructions really well this time! Takacchi, Kagamicchi and Himucchi even helped me out!”

“Hm. So that is why Kagami-kun was looking really stressed yesterday.”

“Eh?! What is that supposed to mean?! I was a really good student!”

“You probably wore Kagami-kun out with your enthusiasm.”

“That’s not true! All I did was follow their cooking instructions!” A brief pause. “And talked about you!”

“That’s it. That’s the part that shattered Kagami-kun.”

Kise laughs. “Kagamicchi probably got traumatized by Takacchi and Himucchi.”

“Oh?”

“They were competing as to who has the cuter boyfriend.”

“…Ah.”

“Himucchi can be really vicious.” Kise nods along with his own words. “Also, I’ve always suspected Midorimacchi to be an utter sap deep inside, but to get confirmation is…”

“Kise-kun, you mentioned ‘they’.”

Kise blinks, before sidling too-close once more. “Uh-huh. I didn’t compete with them, because I _know_ I have the cutest boyfriend!”

“I see.” A faint smile. “Is that why you don’t have any chocolates with you right now?”

“Oh, that!” Kise tangles their fingers together. “I did receive quite a bit, but I gave them away to my classmates!”

“How charitable of you.”

“Yup! I didn’t want to carry a lot of things, especially since I knew I was going to see you!” Kise’s grip tightens. “I don’t want any obstacles to me holding Kurokocchi, after all!”

“A one-track mind.”

“You love me anyway.”

“…I do.”

The most dazzling grin, cheeks tinged with pink. “Ah, this is the best Valentines ever!”

“Kise-kun, you’ve been saying that for years.”

“It’s always true!”

“…I understand.”

The two walk on, oblivious of the gaping mass of people who are left blushing from eavesdropping on them.

Starting that day, the Kise Ryouta Fan Club has been transformed to a KiKuro Fan Club.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading till the end! hope you have a nice day! ♥


End file.
